


London Holiday

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Startrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: When Ladybug set everything right after the events of Startrain her cure didn't take the train back to Paris. Instead it landed it at the London station. Meaning that Adrien doesn't get dragged back to his mansion and gets to go on his field trip. With some Adrinette fluff sprinkled in for good measure.





	London Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/187773180661/london-holiday

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug thrust the helmet into the air. The ladybugs of her power went about fixing everything the akuma had caused. Mainly taking the train out of the middle of the Big Ben clock tower. Where the ladybugs deposited the three heroes though wasn’t the Paris station like they thought. They were now standing in the London station.

“Guess my powers wanted to save your class another train ride.” Ladybug joked.

Max de-transformed and handed the miraculous back to Ladybug. “It was an honor, Ladybug.”

“We couldn’t have done it without you.” She stowed the miraculous back in her yo-yo. “Bug out!”

And with that Ladybug was off and loose in London. Probably was gonna use the miraculous to get back to Paris out of sight of the public. It certainly would have been interesting seeing her swinging from the buildings to the shock of the Londoners. They weren’t exactly used to spotted super heroes running around.

Now that Adrien thought about it they probably freaked everyone out by shooting the train through Big Ben like a thread in a needle.

Max ran to find the others and Adrien discreetly snuck back on the train and de-transformed as well.

“Even miles away from Paris and Hawkmoth and we still had to deal with an akuma.” Plagg grumbled, “There truly is no rest for a superhero.”

“But we’re in London now so we have the rest of the day to relax.” Adrien reminded him. “I get to hang out with my friends and see Big Ben and you can sit in my bag eating camembert till you pass out.”

“Now that is a good vacation!” Plagg perked up.

With suspicion gone Adrien went to find his classmates. Everyone was grabbing their things from the overhead. “Adrien,” Nino saw him first, “Where’d you go? You weren’t at the back of the train.”

“Yeah, I got tossed into one of the bathrooms when Startrain was driving and got locked in.” Adrien shrugged.

“Well you are not going to believe who showed up to save the day while we were in space.” Nino raved about how Ladybug and Chat Noir seemingly appeared at of thin air to save the day.

His phone beeped alerting him that his father knew he snuck out to go on the field trip and demanding he return home at once. As far as he saw it he was already in London and there really wasn’t much his father could do about it. Unless he wanted to send the Gorilla on a two hour long train ride to drag Adrien back to the mansion.

“I’ll come straight home after my field trip. Don’t worry I am safe with my class.” Adrien sent the text and turned off his notifications. Rebellion felt good. Terrifying but good.

After Ms. Bustier made sure everyone was present and accounted for they headed into London. The class was busy gawking at the new sights and taking pictures as they made their way to Big Ben.

“Did you know that the clocktower itself is called the Elizabeth Tower.” Max informed the class, “Big Ben is actually the name of the bell inside the tower.”

“What?” Kim gaped, “Why do they call it Big Ben then?”

“Alliteration?” Alix suggested. “Easier to remember?”

“I don’t think it’ll matter anyways.” Alya sighed. “Big Ben is closed for tours.”

“What?” the entire class halted.

“Alya,” Ms. Bustier approached her, “Are you sure? We had a tour reserved.”

“It was the akuma. Even though Ladybug set everything right the citizens of London aren’t accustomed to the disturbances like we are so they closed down the entire Palace of Westminster while they make sure everything is stable.” Alya continued searching on her phone. “It says it should be reopened in a couple hours so we can always go then.”

“What are we gonna do till then? Hang around on the sidewalk?” the class hung their heads in disappointment.

Oh no. Adrien’s first field trip was not ending like this.

“Ms. Bustier,” Adrien raised his hand, “There are still plenty of other things to do in London. Museums, churches, parks, the London Eye. Why not go to one of those while we wait?”

“Excellent suggestion, Adrien,” Ms. Bustier said, “Okay class, change of plans. While we wait for Big Ben to reopen we’ll kill some time at some other London attractions. All in favor of museum?”

They went around raising their hands for different activities before deciding to visit the Kensington Gardens. It was free and would give the students time to look around, take some pictures, do a little souvenier shopping, and even visit the palace if they wanted to pay the small fee.

“It is decided, now if I can pull up some directions,” Ms. Bustier pulled out her phone.

“No need.” Adrien motioned for everyone to follow. “I know how to get there.”

“Are you sure?” Ms. Bustier asked.

“Know it like the back of my hand.” Adrien led the way for his classmates and in no time at all they were standing at the gate to the gardens.

“Adrien, how’d you know where you were going?” Marinette was at his side. “Did you visit here when you were here for the wedding?”

“Oh no. I wasn’t anywhere near Kensington.” Adrien said.

“Then how did you know?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He fiddled with his ring for a moment embarrassed by the answer.

“Dude?” Nino clapped an arm on his shoulder.

“I played a lot of Assassin’s Creed Syndicate.” he mumbled under his breath, “The mapping on the game is pretty close to the actual layout.”

There was a faint snicker from the group but was quickly silenced.

“That’s amazing!” Marinette was the first to say something. “Remembering where to go just from walking around in a video game? That’s really impressive.”

“Oh, thanks,” Adrien didn’t feel so weird about it now.

The class split up into their own groups and went around to see the different statues and attractions of the park.

“Nino, Adrien,” Alya grabbed Nino’s hand, “You wanna walk around with Marinette and I?”

“Sure thing.” the boys followed the girls around the parks stopping every once and a while to admire the scattered statues or memorials.

They were on route to the Italian Gardens when a note of music caught the groups ears. There was a band playing music to a moderate happily listening crowd. Marinette had trouble understanding what they were singing since it was in English but the music had a good jazzy swing to it.

“May I have this dance my good lady?” Nino made an exaggerated bow to Alya.

“Oh yes, my lord,” she exaggerated a curtsy back at him and took his hand as they started dancing to the song.

Adrien glanced at Marinette who was laughing at her friends and tapping her foot to the music. “Wanna dance?” He offered.

“Huh?” she startled, “Oh well, I uh,”

“I promise I won’t step on your toes.” he pulled her in. They watched the swinging, jumping, dance Alya and Nino were doing and tried their best to copy it.

After a minute Marinette started to loosen up and they jumped and circled around the park like a pair of fools. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Marinette asked with a teasing smile.

“Not a clue. You?”

“I think it’s a miracle I haven’t stepped on you yet.” she joked and they both laughed. Adrien gave her a spin that made her giggle.

By the end his heart was racing and Marinette was pink in the face. They applauded the band as they launched into another song.

“Hoo,” Alya and Nino came back up to them. There was a sheen of sweat on their foreheads. “All that dancing works up a thirst.”

“You do always have to go above and beyond.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Was the lift necessary?”

“We did it, didn’t we?” Alya smiled in triumph.

“You mean before you lost balance and went tumbling to the ground?” Adrien smirked.

“Don’t be jealous,” Nino wrapped an arm around Alya. “You still want to head to the Italian Gardens?”

Alya pulled out her phone and checked the time. “We still have time. Big Ben still isn’t cleared.”

“These Londoners need to not be so worried.” Marinette said, “Ladybug set everything right.”

“Like we said before. They just aren’t used to it like we are.” Adrien answered.

“Back in Paris if an akuma hits and it’s on the other side of town I don’t even worry about it anymore unless it starts spreading.” Nino said, “I was at a cafe getting lunch and everyone continued on like normal then ten minutes later we watched the miraculous ladybug cure zipping around the rooftops a couple streets over.”

“Nino, I feel like maybe you should be a little more concerned when an akuma hits.” Adrien didn’t like the idea of his best friend sitting idle and unbothered while an actual villain was terrorizing the streets.

“I think Hawkmoth should stop akumatizing that pigeon guy but he does it anyway.”

“Mood.” Marinette sighed.

They walked to the Italian Gardens and spent some time looking around at the fountains. “Hey Adrien,” Marinette tapped his shoulder, “Do you..um...do you wanna take a totograph with me? I mean--photograph-- with me? In front of the fountain?”

“Okay,” he stepped closer towards her as she held out her phone to take a selfie. “Agh, my arms are too short to get the both of us.”

“Let me try,” Adrien took the phone and held it out, “I’m not doing so well either.”

“Hey guys,” Ivan and Mylene walked up to them, “Do you want us to take a picture of you?”

“Yes please,” Adrien handed Mylene the phone, “Thanks a bunch. I couldn’t get a good shot for some reason.”

“No problem.” she took a couple pictures of them before handing the phone back. “Hope they’re okay.”

“These are perfect, thanks, Mylene.” Marinette offered to take Ivan and Mylene’s photo too while they were at it.

Their phones beeped as a group message came through. Big Ben was open again!

The class reconvened to go see Big Ben. A lot of the usual tourists were still freaking out and refused to go inside despite the all clear so the class had no problem getting inside for their tour.

After the tour and a stop in the souvenier shop they departed for dinner before taking the train back home. Adrien wasn’t looking forward to the backlash his act of teenage rebellion was sure to bring but he could hardly care at the moment. He had an actual day out with his friends. He had fun and got to see some of the sights. The last time he was in London he had spent his entire free time looking for that medication Marinette asked him for. Still not sure why she needed him to find it but she seemed really distressed about it so he didn’t mind looking for her.

“I’m about ready to pass out,” Alya yawned as they loaded up back onto the train, “Adrien, I’m stealing Nino to use as a pillow. Hope that’s cool with you.”

“No problem. As long as Marinette doesn’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Marinette said as they took their seats again.

They started their journey back home and one by one the other students started to clock out for a nap after an exhausting day walking around London. Marinette was trying to stifle her yawns but they didn’t miss Adrien who was yawning along too.

“Do you need to sleep?” Adrien whispered so not to disturb the others.

“Yeah but I can wait,” she yawned again, “I’d feel bad if I slumped over and fell asleep on you.”

“I don’t mind.” he opened his bag and pulled out a blanket he had neatly folded inside. “That’s why I brought this.” He draped it over their legs. “Go on and sleep.”

“Thanks,” she smiled before resting her head on his shoulder like before.

“Goodnight, Adrien,” her voice was sleepy and only half awake before she slipped into her slumber.

“Sweet dreams, Marinette,” Adrien said as he rested his own head against hers and fell asleep.

What a great field trip.


End file.
